Taiyou no Uta
by Shizukano aizawa
Summary: Ia memelukku erat, saat aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum padaku. Mencium keningku, dan kembali memelukku dengan erat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merasa hangat dan lembut. "Aishiteru yo, Sakura." / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****by ****Shizukano aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Taiyou no Uta by Kaoru amane, sebelum membaca, agar para readers tahu bagaimana lagu ini. ^_^_

_*promosi dikit* #plaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk_

_Okay, Here's the story~_

_._

_._

**Taiyou no Uta**

Aku berjalan keluar ruanganku, di pintu keluar gedung ini kulihat _manager_ ku sudah menungguku. Aku berjalan sembari tersenyum menatap siapa saja yang menyapaku. Saat _manager_ ku melihatku, ia bergegas menuju mobil, membukakan pintu mobil untukku, dan duduk disebelahku. Ia menyuruh sang supir untuk mulai berjalan.

"Sakura-_san_, apa anda sudah siap untuk hari ini?" Ucap _manager_ ku, kulihat ia tersenyum padaku, walau aku tidak melihat langsung senyuman itu karena masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam buku bacaan kesayangannya.

"Ya. Aku sudah siap, Kakashi-_san_." Ucapku. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Setelah sampai pada tujuan kami, ia membukakan pintu mobil dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum. Aku mendengar banyak suara yang memanggilku, aku tahu mereka para penggemarku. Kini aku berjalan memasuki tempat tujuanku.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki tempat tujuan itu, Kakashi kembali berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Sakura-_san_. Berjuanglah."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kembali aku berjalan ketempat tujuanku. Kini aku sudah berdiri dihadapan para ribuan penggemarku. Tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di atas panggung itu. Aku menggenggam erat gitarku. Ya, aku adalah seorang penyanyi.

"_Konbanwa, minna._" Sapaku pada para penggemarku. Setelah sapaan itu, aku mendengar teriakan mereka. Aku kembali tersenyum. Entah berapa kali hari ini aku tersenyum, tapi itu tidak membuat perasaanku benar-benar membaik.

Aku memainkan gitarku. Para penggemarku mulai bertepuk tangan. Aku menutup mataku, mengingat semua kenanganku bersamanya, orang yang kucintai. Pemuda yang 2 tahun lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Uchiha Sasuke.

_furuete iru watashi no te ni hajimete kimi ga furete_

_yasashii kimochi atataka sa ni yatto kizuitanda_

_tozashita mado akereba atarashii kaze ga fuita_

Aku mulai bernyanyi, kembali kenangan itu muncul difikiranku.

Untuk pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku saat aku berlari menghindari kejaran para penggemarku. Ia membawaku, berlari bersamanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan perasaan itu, hangat dan lembut. Aku tersenyum dengan tanganku yang masih digenggam olehnya.

_waratte naite kimi to deaete_

_mieru sekai wa kagayaki dashita_

_himawari yureru taiyou no shita de_

_kanjite ita kaze wo hibi wo..._

Saat kami berhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatapku, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku, ia tersenyum kearahku. Dan kembali, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku.

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"_

_shinjiru koto mayou koto mo tachidomaru koto mo zenbu_

_watashi ga ima koko de ikiteru kotae kamoshirenai_

_monokuro no mainichi ga irozuite iku you ni_

Aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tak percaya pada diriku, aku tersenyum padanya. Orang pertama yang benar-benar melihat senyum tulusku. Ia tersenyum lembut kearahku. Kami tertawa bersama.

_waratte naite kimi to deaete_

_tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita_

_himawari yureru taiyou no shita de_

_watashi no mama ashita wo utau yo..._

Aku membuka mataku, menatap semua penggemarku yang bernyanyi bersamaku. Mereka tampak menikmatinya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya, untuk terus bernyanyi. Bernyanyi untuk mereka, orang-orang yang menyayangiku, yang mendukungku.

Aku tersenyum, untuk beberapa detik aku melihat ke arah Kakashi, _manager_ ku. Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku menatap para penggemarku lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman yang cukup lebar, aku bernyanyi. Melepas semua perasaanku. Aku bahagia.

_kagiri ni nai hibi mo_

_tomaranai jikan mo_

_dore na ke aiseru kana_

_aiseru yo ne_

_kimi ga ireba futari sae mo sorasanaide.._

Aku kembali menutup mataku, membiarkan kenangan itu kembali muncul.

Ia, dengan senyumannya menghampiriku, dengan tangan yang menggenggam seikat bunga mawar, berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_waratte naite kimi to deaete_

_tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita_

_himawari yureru taiyou no shita de_

_watashi no mama ashita wo_

Ia memelukku erat, saat aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum padaku. Mencium keningku, dan kembali memelukku dengan erat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merasa hangat dan lembut.

"_Aishiteru yo, Sakura."_

_arigatou tsutaetai ima nara ieru yo_

_sugoshita kisetsu mo wasure wa shinai yo_

_himawari yureru taiyou no you ni_

_watashi no uta kimi wo terasu yo.._

Aku membuka kembali mataku, melenyapkan semua kenangan yang tengah terputar kembali diotakku.

Jika kau ada disini, jika aku bisa, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kau membuatku mengerti arti diriku, kau membuatku merasakan semuanya, membuatku tersenyum, dan membuatku merasakan hal yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

_Arigatou, _Sasuke_. Hontou ni Arigatou._

_watashi no mama..._

_kimi o..._

_kimi o..._

Aku tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Para penggemarku bersorak. Mereka berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Aku meneteskan air mata bahagia. Aku menaruh gitar ku dan berdiri, tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"_Arigatou, minna._ Aku senang bisa menghibur kalian semua. _Arigatou._" Aku menundukkan tubuhku. Setelahnya, aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan tempat ini untuk penyanyi lainnya yang akan bernyanyi menggantikanku.

Aku menatap Kakashi yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Ia mengacak-acak rambut merah muda panjangku.

"Kau berhasil, Sakura-_san._" Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja, Kakashi-_san._" Ujarku membalas senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku Kakashi-_san._" Ujarnya, ia merapikan kembali rambut panjangku.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-_niichan._" Ia pun tertawa dan menarik tanganku. Aku terkejut. Sama seperti saat itu, kini Kakashi-_niichan_ tengah menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari.

Aku mengenal tempat ini, tempat kami berhenti saat ini. Ini tempat dimana aku dan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya saling menyebutkan nama, tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum dan tertawa.

Kakashi-_niichan_ membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku… tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku menangis, aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan tangisanku dari Kakashi-_niichan_. Aku merindukan saat itu. Aku merindukan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?"

Suara ini… suara ini… aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Ini suara…

"Sasuke?" Aku menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan kearahku. Kearah kami berdua, kearahku dan Kakashi-_niichan_.

Ia tersenyum kearahku. Air mataku tidak dapat ku bendung lagi, jatuh begitu saja saat menatap sosok pemuda yang berjalan kearahku ini. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapanku, mensejajarkan tingginya pada tinggiku yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Ia menghapus air mataku. Menciumi kedua mataku dan keningku, ia memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukannya, sangat erat. Aku kembali merasakan hal lembut dan hangat itu. Masih sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku. Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam? Aku menatapnya, ia tersenyum.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan kembali tersenyum menatapku yang terkejut.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya, Sakura?"

Aku kembali menangis, aku memeluknya, dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, melepaskan pelukanku dan memakaikan cincin dalam kotak itu padaku, cincin dengan batu sewarna mataku, _emerald_.

"_Aishiteru yo, _Sakura_. Motto motto aishiteru yo."_

"_Atashi mo. Atashi wa hontou ni aishiteru yo_ Sasuke." Ia tersenyum dan menciumku, melekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku merasakan kehangatannya, rasa cintanya yang tulus. Aku mencintainya.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke." Ucapku dan memeluknya. Dan ia membalas pelukanku.

.

.

**Omake**

"Ehm… Aku terlupakan disini." Aku baru sadar, Kakashi-_niichan_ masih bersama kami.

"E-e-etto…" Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku. Sasuke dan Kakashi-_niichan_ tertawa.

"Hahaha… _Daijobu yo_ Sakura." Ucap Kakash_-niichan_. Aku pun tersenyum.

"_Arigatou ne, _Kakashi-_niichan_." Ia pun tersenyum, dan Sasuke kembali memelukku.

Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk bernyanyi, karena inilah yang membuatku bertemu denganmu. _Arigatou, _Sasuke.

**Owari….**

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Hohohohoho. _Gomenne_ kalau banyak _typo_ dan ceritanya kurang menarik~ .

Habis ini saya buat cerita terinspirasi dari lagunya Kaoru Amane _neechan_ yang judulnya _Taiyou no Uta_, sama kayak judul ini cerita. Hohohohohohoho~ Bagaimana, bagaimana?

Jangan lupa review ya. Hehehe. Tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca~ _Arigatou minna_~ ^_^


End file.
